


Coffee Saboteur

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Pentaghast gets the wrong coffee and goes on a manhunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Saboteur

There is an art to a good cup of coffee. The smell, the texture, the color, all of it can be brought together in the perfect cup of joe. By the right artist. Whoever made Cassandra’s coffee was not that artist.

“Ugh.” Cassandra said in a disgusted tone of voice. Cassandra took her coffee strong, but with lots of sugar. The moron who had fixed her cup had put creamer in. She took another sip. Blergh. Carmel flavored creamer. She had been coming to this coffee house for years, never had a problem until this week. She stalked back up to the counter, glaring at the Orlesian-looking, redhead behind the cash register.

“Who made this?” She demanded. The redhead raised one eyebrow.

“Is something wrong with it?” She asked reasonably, but Cassandra was beyond reason.

“Yes something is wrong with it, it belongs in the face of whoever keeps putting creamer in it.” She huffed as she began to scan the three or four people at the coffee station.

“Looking for me?” Asked a male and decidedly smug voice to her right. She looked, and then looked about two inches down. The man the voice belonged to was short. Lots of people were short compared to Cassandra, but this guy was short even for a regular person.

“Do you recognize this order?” She slid her receipt aggressively at him. He regarded it and her carefully.

“I get a lot of orders, Seeker.” He shrugged theatrically.

“Thi—Seeker?” She interrupted herself.

“The way you were looking for me just now?” The short man elaborated. “Don’t tell me you don’t do that for a living.”

“What?” Cassandra was baffled. Deciding he was trying to distract her, she barreled on. “Never mind. This particular order has been wrong the last four times I’ve come in here.”

“Like I said, a lot of orders.” He grinned.

“And normally I would agree with you, but it’s the same awful caramel creamer every time.” She pushed the offending coffee at him.

“You looked like you could use the sweetness in your life, what’s wrong with caramel?” He poked the cup. Her brows drew together in confusion. She hadn’t actually expected it to be a malicious act.

“I… nothing’s wrong with caramel, but have you tasted that creamer?” She said before she had time to properly filter what she was saying.

“Oh?” He took a sip of her discarded coffee, and then made a face. “Ugh. I get it now. Shit, now I really am sorry.” He smiled at her a little sheepishly.

“I didn’t expect you to admit it.” Cassandra eventually said bluntly. She wasn’t sure what else to say really.

“Of course.” He said nonchalantly. “I was about to put salt in it.”

“What? Why?” This conversation wasn’t turning out like she had thought at all.

“How else was I going to get you to come talk to me?” He grinned devilishly at her and her heart did a flip.

“Is that why you’ve been poisoning my coffee?” She sputtered.

“The name is Varric Tethras,” he replied leaning over the counter to shake her hand. “Writer and part time coffee saboteur.”

She shook his hand, her anger gone and her, with nothing to replace it with. Baffled by the whirlwind this conversation had turned out to be.

“Cassandra Pentaghast,” she managed. “Pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read a prompt somewhere about imagining part of your OTP messing up the other's coffee in order to meet them. Can't for the life of me FIND the prompt though. Anywho, I am shipping trash, and had an illegal amount of fun writing this.


End file.
